Lemon Tree
by Aschen
Summary: Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esmée... Edward aussi... Sous la face lisse et sans défauts de vampires pas si innocents que cela...
1. Chapter 1

**Lemon Tree - Alternative de P. Vamp**

**Dimanche champêtre**

Rosalie, assise sur le canapé de sa chambre, attendait patiement en admirant ses ongles parfaitement taillés. Elle_ l'attendait. _Encore, et toujours. Comme d'habitude. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit silencieusement et Emmett entra dans la pièce souriant comme un enfant. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et bondit près d'elle, l'enserrant dans ses bras forts, cachant son beau visage dans son cou pâle, mordillant la chair tendre. Et toutes les phrases bien acides qu'elle avait préparé pour lui, rien que pour lui, s'évanouirent d'un coup. Elle se blottit dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise. Comme d'habitude.

Jasper cherchait Alice. Comme d'habitude, elle, elle allait où elle le voulait, sans permission, sans soucis alors que lui, il devait quémander l'autorisation pour aller quelque part. Et cela commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système. Il poussa un soupir et frappa au battant sombre de la porte du bureau de Carlisle. La voix douce du docteur lui intima d'entrer, et il obéit sans rechigner. Les yeux froids de Carlisle le fixaient, son visage était impassible. Commença alors l'interrogatoire, au terme duquel le docteur vampirique sourit d'un air joyeux. « C'est bien, Jasper, c'est bien ! ». Et Jasper se força à sourire aussi. Puis il s'en alla, descendant les marchent de l'escalier pour se rendre dans le salon. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors.

Rosalie, allongée sur le canapé, se laissait embrasser avec délice. Elle entendit, comme dans un brouillard, Edward les appeler. Et soudain, ses bras se refremèrent sur le vide. Un courant froid voyagea sur sa peau nue et elle serra les dents. Emmett l'avait abandonné. Elle se releva et remit en ordre ses vêtements, rabaissant sa jupe sur ses cuisses, reboutonnant son chemisier. Puis elle quitta tranquillement ses appartements. Edward ne les avait pas appelé pour rien, tout de même. Un sourire de façade ornait son beau visage, masquant parfaitement ses idées noires.

Jasper se figea sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, son nez se fronçant désagréablement. Bella Swan. « C'est pas vrai, se dit-il, il a fallu qu'il s'entiche de la seule nana capable de me faire perdre mes moyens... » . Un mouvement d'air lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un s'était arrêté près de lui. Un effluve de parfum capiteux titilla son odorat. Rosalie. Il tourna les yeux vers elle et constata qu'elle jaugeait Bella d'un air mauvais. Enfin quelqu'un qui ressentait la même chose que lui à l'égard de cette fille. Edward tenait la main de Bella, Alice papillonnait autour d'eux, sous le regard exaspéré de son compagnon, et Emmett avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la petite humaine. Un léger sifflement retentit près de lui. Rosalie n'était vraiment, vraiment pas contente.

Rosalie regardait Emmett couvrir cette simple humaine d'attention, rire avec elle, la couver des yeux, comme un grand frère voir même comme un amant. Rosalie siffla de mécontentement, s'attirant un regard rapide de Jasper. Lui non plus ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier cette Isabella Swan. Elle eut un sourire froid. Il n'était peut-être pas trop inutile, finalement. Sous le regard glaçial d'Edward, Rosalie rengaina ses remarques acides, camouflant sa rage derrière un air de petite fille innocente. Emmett ne la regardait même pas, juste Bella. La haine flammbait haute dans le coeur de Rosalie. Jasper effleura sa main. Rosalie sourit rapidement avant de la lui donner. Emmett l'ignorait ? Très bien. Alice snobait son compagnon ? Parfait. Sous son influence, Jasper devindrait enfin un vampire digne de ce nom.

La journée s'était passé admirablement bien, à deux ou trois détails près. Détails pourtant non négligables pour Jasper. Alice ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Pas même un regard. Jasper grogna de colère. Les doigts frais de Rosalie se lièrent aux siens. Ils échangèrent un regard et s'éclipsèrent discrètement, sans que ni Emmett ni Alice ni personne ne les remarquent. Ils passèrent par la grande baie vitrée de la salle à manger et passèrent par le jardin pour rejoindre les champs derrière la maison, noyés dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui tombait. Rosalie lui lâcha la main quand ils emergèrent entre les grands épis de blés et se mit à tournoyer. Jasper éclata de rire et alla le rejoindre, entourant la taille fine de ses bras, liant une main à celle de Rosalie, valsant avec elle. Ils dansèrent quelques instants dans le champs avant de s'écrouler par terre en riant. Puis, doucement, Jasper embrassa celle que l'on croyait être sa jumelle. Ses mains douces caressèrent la peau dénudée de Rosalie, la vénérèrent. La jeune femme s'étendit sur le sol, attirant son amant à elle, noua ses bras autour de son cou, mit ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme releva la jupe de la blonde et, en quelques mouvements se défit de son propre pantalon, les sous-vêtements suivirent rapidement. Avec la nuit comme complice et les étoiles pour seuls témoins, Rosalie et Jasper s'unirent en secret. La peur de l'interdit et la précipitation, le dégoût d'eux-même et le plaisir de ne plus former qu'un les emmenèrent aux portes de la jouissance. Ce fut le nom de son mari que Rosalie cria, et ce fut celui de son amour que Jasper hurla. Il retomba sur elle, la respiration difficile et, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il crut croiser le regard bleu d'Alice. Elle crut voir le sourire d'Emmett. Et Rosalie et Jasper pleurèrent.

Elle se rhabilla rapidement, incapable de soutenir le regard de son « jumeau ». Jasper, qui lui tournait le dos, faisait de même. Ils se relevèrent lestement et osèrent, enfin, se regarder en face. Génés, ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant.

- Pas un mot, à personne, siffla-t-elle.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Rose, murmura-t-il, soulagé.

- C'était une erreur. Ca ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. Compris ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Rentrons, maintenant.

Elle amorça un geste vers la maison dont on voyait briller les fenêtre un peu plus loin, mais finit pas s'arrêter après quelques pas.

- Jasper.

- Quoi ?

- Pardon... Je suis désolée...

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle courut jusqu'à la maison, abandonnant Jasper derrière elle. La salle à manger, tout comme le salon, était vide. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers, ignora le regard d'Esmée, qu'elle croisa près du bureau de Carlisle, et courut jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Emmett était là. Il l'attendait.

Rosalie resta immobile au milieu de la pièce. Emmett se leva, un air inquiet inscrit sur son visage.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je me suis inquiété ! Bon, j'éspérais que Jasper soit avec toi, ça m'aurait tranquilisé, mais aucune nouvelle, ni de toi, ni de lui. T'imagines pas, Alice et moi, on étaient comme fous !

Rosalie ne réagit pas, mais ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Son amour s'approcha d'elle, encore plus apeuré. Il l'appela par son surnom, celui qu'elle aimait tant. Rose, ma rose... Rosalie se jeta dans ses bras et pleura, une litanie sans fin s'échappant de ses lèvres. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon... Emmett, ne sachant quoi faire, la serra dans ses bras, souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'elle cesse de pleurer, qu'elle reporte son sourire si beau, celui qu'il aimait tant. Celui qui lui disait qu'il était le plus beau, à ses yeux, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était heureuse. Alors, il l'embrassa, mais il sentit la crispation de son épouse et, surtout, il sentit une odeur. Une odeur qui n'était pas la sienne, sur sa peau, sur ses vêtements. Celle de Jasper. Emmett s'écarta d'elle. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son tee-shirt, pleurant encore plus, gémissant de douleur. Emmett n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni son nez. Et il pleura aussi. Mais au matin, il avait comprit. Et pardonné. Tout était bien.

Jasper rentra à pas de loup dans ses appartements. La lumière s'alluma brusquement sur une Alice souriante. Elle souriait, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient froids, froids et déçus. Elle s'avança vers lui de son pas dansant.

- Tu t'es bien amusé avec Rosalie, chéri ?

Inutile de tenter de mentir, elle avait tout vu. Jasper baissa la tête. Il était tout simplement incapable de soutenir son regard. Mon dieu, quelle bêtise avait-il fait...

- Tiens, Rosalie est en pleurs. Emmett à l'air démoli. Il a comprit, lui aussi, visiblement. C'est vrai que son odorat est très fort. C'est un ours après tout.

Jasper ne dit rien.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Elle t'était pourtant bien utile, tout à l'heure. Peut-être l'as-tu perdu à ce moment là...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je suis désolé.

- Oh, tu es désolé. Ca nous fait une belle jambe. Non, mais tu crois réellement que dire « je suis désolé » va arranger les choses, Jasper ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu passes tout ton temps avec Edward et Bella. J'aurai bien des raisons, moi aussi, de t'en vouloir. Alors toi, ne me fais pas une scène pour une chose que j'ai regretté avant même de l'avoir accompli. Pour une chose que je me suis presque convaincu de commettre avec toi.

- Comment ça ? Tu m'as trompé, et avec Rosalie en plus !

- Je t'ai trompé, je l'admet. Mais c'était avec toi, que j'étais tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas Rosalie que j'aimais, c'était toi, que je caressais, que j'embrassais. Juste toi. Si tu n'as pas vu que je t'aime assez pour oublier tout le reste, ce n'est pas ma faute. Laisse moi, s'il te paît. J'ai assez mal comme ça.

- Oh, tu as mal ? Et moi ? Je n'ai pas mal, peut-être ? De savoir que MON mari s'est tapé ma soeur, ça ne fait pas mal ?

- Si, ça fait mal. Je sais. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon...

- Allons dormir, je verrai ça demain...

Elle alla s'allonger sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Son corps se statufia, sa respiration cessa d'être. Jasper eut beau caresser son visage, embrasser ses lèvres, elle ne revint pas. Alors, il fit comme elle, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, Alice avait tout oublié. Tout redevint comme avant. Et Rosalie souriait à nouveau.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemon Tree - Alternative P. Vamp**

**Ecart de conduite**

Rosalie marchait dans les couloirs de la grande villa blanche. Son beau visage était blessé. Une entaille s'étirait sur sa joue, la tiraillant un peu. Rosalie n'en avait cure. Elle était immortelle. Cela guérirait. Elle passa devant la porte du bureau de Carlisle, sans y faire attention. Le battant de bois s'ouvrit, l'invitant à entrer. Elle poussa un faible soupir et pénétra dans la pièce. Carlisle était assis derrière son bureau, ses cheveux coulant autour de son visage en vaguelettes dorées, sa main voyageait d'un bord à l'autre d'une feuille blanche. Il aposa un point final à sa lettre et plaça son stylo plume près de la feuille, bien parallèlement. Il croisa les mains sous son menton, plongeant son regard bleuté dans celui, sombre, de Rosalie, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. Carlisle dégageait une sorte de force tranquille, de puissance camouflée, juste un tout petit truc qu'Emmett ne possédait pas, qui faisait qu'elle se sentait terriblement bien, en sécurité, près de lui.

- Approche, Rosalie, je vais soigner ça. Jasper ne t'a pas loupé, dis-moi...

En effet, Jasper ne l'avait pas raté. Encore une crise. Mais c'était compréhensible, elle-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à résister à l'appel du sang. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il était encore très jeune. Carlisle l'invita à venir près de lui, elle s'éxécuta et alla s'assoir sur le bureau, prenant son mal en patience. Les doigts du Docteur effleuraient la peau meurtrie de Rosalie, apaisant la douleur par leur fraîcheur bienvenue. Rosalie ferma les yeux, savourant les sensation, entreouvrit les lèvres, poussa un léger soupir. Ses jambes s'écartèrent légèrement, la blouse blanche de Carlisle caressa ses cuisses. Ses mains derivèrent sur sa nuque, sur sa gorge, puis sur ses clavicules. Les doigts de Carlisle voyageaient sur les épaules nues de Rosalie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Rose ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait...

- Rien, Carlisle. Absolument rien.

L'homme glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds de Rosalie. Il enroula ses mains dans les mèches fines et tira doucement la tête de la jeune femme en arrière. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, les caressant doucement. Il accentua un peu la pression et força de sa langue la barrière des lèvres pulpeuses sous les siennes. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Carlisle, le serrant contre son corps. Les bras forts du blond se refermèrent sur elle. Un feu infernal brûlait les veines figées de Carlisle. Les cheveux de Rosalie, sa bouche également, étaient presque aussi doux que ceux d'Esmée... Esmée ! Il s'écarta de la jeune femme, rompant brutalement leur baiser. Elle garda les yeux fermés et laissa échapper une plainte.

- Emmett...

Carlisle lui prit les mains, et les serra dans les siennes. Il eut un doux sourire, et aida Rosalie à se remettre sur ses jambes, la reconduisant jusqu'à la porte. Pas un mot, aucune parole ne fut échangée. Sur le palier, Rose se tourna vers son « oncle », une question muette brillant dans ses yeux. Il se pencha sur elle. Et referma sa bouche sur la sienne, l'entraînant dans un baiser brûlant. Elle se colla contre le battant de bois, gémissant doucement. Il la souleva et la plaqua contre la porte, les longues jambes de Rosalie se refermant sur sa taille. Son pantalon tomba au sol, et la jupe de la belle blonde remonta jusqu'à ses hanches. Il la pénétra rapidement. Ses coups de reins la faisait buter contre la porte, qui émétait des coups sourds et répétés, terriblement sensuels, comme le son grisant d'un tambour, lorsque les dieux païens s'unissent dans une union éternelle sous la lumière d'un grand feu. Elle rejetta la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, évitant de crier le nom d'Emmett. Carlisle, lui, ne put s'empêcher de gémir celui d'Esmée, dans son rêve éveillé. Ils ralentirent le rythme effréné de leurs ébats, reprenant doucement leur souffle. Puis Rosalie reposa les pieds à terre. Carlisle remonta son pantalon et le referma lentement. Puis, ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux, tout aussi bleus désormais que les siens, de Rosalie. Ils échangèrent un clin d'oeil. Puis, Rosalie ouvrit la porte.

- Pas un mot.

Elle referma la porte et alla se préparer. Le lycée l'attendait. Et Emmett aussi.

Elle courut rejoindre son amour, quittant Carlisle. La porte se referma derrière. Emportant avec elle les derniers battements du tambour.

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemon Tree - Alternative P. Vamp**

**Folie douce**

Lorsque le Soleil se leva, ce matin là, sur Forks, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Car, en effet, qui aurait pu savoir que le gentil et doux Jasper Cullen allait devenir complétement fou ? Qui aurait su qu'il allait allégrement péter les plombs et faire de la petite vie tranquille de sa famille, et de Bella Swan accessoirement, un véritable Enfer ? Car ce matin, cet unique matin, allait changer l'histoire de Forks. Ce matin là, Jasper sortit de la villa, ses yeux d'ordinaire d'une douce couleur d'ocre devenus noirs, et prit sa voiture. Il n'alla pas dans les montagnes chasser des animaux, non. Il se dirigea droit vers Forks. Avec une idée bien précise en tête. Il gara sa voiture, une belle petite Ferrari, sur le parking du supermarché de Firks et la vérouilla avant d'enfouir ses clés dans la poche de sa veste. Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au centre ville. Il croisa Mike Newton, accompagné de Lauren, la blonde avec qui il couchait en secret de sa copine Jessica, en attendant de pouvoir faire de même avec Bella. Jasper eut un sourire en voyant l'air idiot qui s'était peint sur le visage poupin de Mike. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, Bella. Il éclata de rire et tout les gens qui marchaient dans la rue principale, celle qui était littéralement couverte de magasin de sport et de fringues, se retournèrent vers lui en pensant très fort qu'il était fou. Jasper s'éloigna en riant. Le super marché, à quelques mètre derrière lui, avait accueilli une nouvelle voiture. Un beau 4x4 noir. Le blond ne sentit pas la présence qui le suivait discrétement, cachée dans l'ombre. Ne la sentit pas, ou fit semblant de ne pas la sentir.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée de Isabella Swan, Jasper décida de lui faire la surprise de sa venue. Hors de question d efrapper, donc. Aucune voiture de police, ni de Volvo argentée. Pas de Charlie, ni d'Edward. Une Bella seule et terriblement tentante exerçait sur Jasper, ou plutôt sur son instinct de vampire, un attrait persistant. Il grimpa le long du mur, ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille et la referma silencieusement. Il était déjà près du lit avant même que le battant de verre ne soit refermé. Encore endormie, à 9h du matin ? Tututut...ce n'était pa sbien, de faire la grasse matinée. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, comme dit le proverbe. Enfin, pensa-t-il, elle n'aurait plus beaucoup d'avenir lorsqu'il l'aura vidé de son sang. Il se pencha sur elle, inhalant son doux parfum, un peu floral, et eut un sourire carnassier. Il avança ses crocs jusqu'à la jugulaire de Bella. Il s'apprêta à le slonger dans la carotide de la jeune fille. Un bras entoura sa gorge, le ramena en arrière. Il tenta de se défaire de la prise, trop forte pour être celle d'Edward, pour pouvoir assouvir sa soif. Peine perdue. Il se sentit expulsé par la fenêtre, toujours en silence. Il vit une ombre noire s'emparer de son col pour le traîner dans la forêt. Une telle force, une silhouette aussi massive. Emmett...

Il prit son mal en patience. Lorsque Emmett sentit qu'ils étaient assez éloignés de la maison des Swan pour relâcher Jasper, celui-ci parvint à se détacher de son frère et s'enfuit en courant aussi vite que possible. Il retourna au centre ville, le dépassa, oublia sa voiture, alla jusqu'à un entrepôt désafecté qui avait dû accueillir un grand hypermarché autrefois et se cacha derrière d'énormes caisses de métal. Il inspira à fond, humant l'odeur sauvage et délicieuse d'Emmett, qui se rapprochait, encore et encore et encore. Une main s'abattit brutalement sur son bras et le tira loin de la caisse; Mais ils étaient seuls, tranquilles, éloignés de la ville, éloignés d'Alice, d'Edward, de Rosalie. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait. Il crocheta le poignet d'Emmett, le tordit de toutes ses forces et tira. Emmett se sentit passer par dessus l'épaule de Jasper, basculer vers le sol. Il s'étala par terre et tenta de se relever. Jasper, à califourchon sur lui, l'en empêcha. Il riait, heureux; il avait réussi à battre Emmett. Performance. Il se pencha sur son frère et fixa ses yeux devenus noirs à ceux, ocres, du plus grand. Un courant électrique passa entre eux. Un éclair de désir passa dans les yeux de Jasper. La peur se lisait dans ceux d'Emmett. Le blond plaqua sa bouche sur celle de son aîné. Emmett se débattit. Mais bon, c'était un Jasper fou furieux qui le bloquait. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et il avait bien raison. Jespaer le dominait totalement. Emmett laissa les événements se dérouler sans lui, assistant au spectacle comme un spectateur extérieur. Il sentit la langue de Jasper passer ses lèvres, se méler à la sienne, la caresser, la taquiner. Il laissa le blond passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt, griffer sa peau, arracher sa ceinture, déboutonner son pantalon. Il le laissa enfouir ses mains dans son boxer, frotter son érection de sa main. Emmett ferma les yeux. Tant pis.

Jasper s'amusait comme un fou. Emmett se laissait faire, totalement. En quelques mouvements rapides, il le délesta de ses vêtements, trop encombrants à son goût, avant de leur offrir la compagnie des siens. Nu, il caressait le sexe tendu d'Emmett tout en l'embrassant avec force. Il saisit la main du brun et l'enroula autour de son sexe. Emmett était très peu coopératif. Ce n'était plus très amusant. Jasper cessa de l'embrasser. Il écarta les jambes de son frère, les ramena sur ses épaules et le pénétra d'un violent coup de reins. Enfin, une expression sur ce beau visage... Emmett poussa un cri de douleur, la souffrance se peignant sur ses traits. Jasper poussa un grognement de plaisir. Baiser Alice était terriblement bon, mais Emmett, c'était autre chose. Comme si toutes les sensations qu'il avait pu éprouver avec sa compagne étaient décuplées, sublimées. Jasper se retira, conscient de faire mal à son aîné. Il le prit encore avec la même violence. Après plusieurs va et vient, le corps d'Emmett commença à se détendre, à accepter sa présence. Le visage du brun était magnifique lorsque le plaisir, la jouissance, en transformaient les traits. Jasper s'enfonça en lui brutalement, frappant la prostate de son frère avant de se retirer et de revenir, toujours plus profondément, toujours plus fortement. Emmett s'arqua contre lui, gémissant. Jasper se pencha sur lui, embrassant ses lèvres avec douceur. Emett s'arracha au baiser, tournant la tête sur le côtés, refusant de se laisser embrasser. Jasper en fut blessé. Mais qu'importe. Deux cris de pur plaisir résonnèrent dans l'immense salle de l'entrepôt. Emmett retomba sur le sol, souffle court, joues rougies, endolori et somnolant. Jasper se retira et s'écarta de lui. Il remit ses vêtements rapidement. Il se recoiffa, reprit son souffle et s'en alla, abandonnant Emmett, endormi.

Carlisle n'était pas très content. Jasper avait tout de suite regagné la villa blanche, après s'être rendu compte de la bêtise qu'il avait fait. Emmett était rentré peu de temps après et avait fusé au bureau de son père. Et il avait tout raconté. _Tout_. Dans les moindres détails. Jasper fut convoqué. Juste Emmett, Carlisle et lui. Et Jasper sentait l'orage venir à grands pas. Il se tassa sur sa chaise. Après quelques mots, Emmett s'en alla. Lâcheur. Resté seuls en tête-à-tête, Jasper et Carlisle se jaugeaient du regard. Carlisle se leva et s'approcha de son fils. Il enfouit une main dans sa chevelure blonde, lui tirant méchament la tête en arrière.

- Je croyais de ne rien faire aux autres, Jasper.

- Je sais.

- Coucher avec Alice, pour qui j'ai fait une concession, en plus de moi ne te suffit pas, c'est ça ? Tu veux peut-être te taper aussi Esmée, tant que tu y es ?

- Non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas ça...

- Alors pourquoi diable as-tu osé violer Emmett ?

- Violer, tout de suite les grands mots. Il n'avait pas l'air si contre que ça...

- Que Emmett ai aimé ce que tu lui as fait, je m'en fiche. Tu as touché quelqu'un d'autre que moi et ça, ça m'énèrve.

- Je ne le referais plus, pardon.

- C'est trop tard, pour ça...

Carlisle écrasa sa bouche sur celle de son fils. Il le souleva et l'allongea sur son bureau, le débarassant de son pantalon. Et Jasper subit la même chose qu'Emmett avant lui. En subissant les assauts répétés de Carlisle, Jasper se dit que, quand même, c'était bien d'être le dominant. A recommencer. Sans que Carlisle ne le sache, évidement. Emmett l'aiderait bien...

**FIN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemon Tree - Alternative P. Vamp**

**Hunter**

Le serpent glissa silencieusement sur l'herbe de la forêt. Il tentait de s'enfuir. Une main, pâle et fine, s'empara du corps visqueux. La vipère ouvrit la gueule, dévoilant ses crocs empoisonnés. Ceux de Rosalie frappèrent avant. Elle but goulûment le sang poisseux et un peu acide du reptile avant de laisser tomber par terre le corps sans vie de l'animal. Et Rosalie, ses longs cheveux blonds volant derrière elle, se remit en chasse. Et cette fois-ci, elle voulait une couleuvre.

Repue, la belle blonde laissa tomber un cinquième serpent mort sur le sol terreux de la forêt. Un cri résonna alors non loin d'elle. Et Rosalie, si elle n'aimait pas trop que l'on fasse souffrir inutilement, aimait le spectacle. Elle courut jusqu'à la source du bruit et sauta lestement sur une branche. Emmett. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il était merveilleusement beau ainsi, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et ses vêtements déchirés. Ca lui donnait un air sauvage. Puis, elle se rendit compte d'une chose inhabituelle. Le visage viril de son amour était blessé. Le teint déjà pâle de Rosalie blêmit encore plus. Surtout quand le grizzli fonça sur Emmett.

Lorsque l'ours ouvrit la gueule, les deux vampires entrèrent en action, simultanément. Rosalie jallit de son arbre, jambe tendue, et son talon enfonça la gorge épaisse de l'animal. Au même moment, Emmette défonça le poitrail de son repas à coups de poings. Chacun son style. L'animal tomba mort dans un râle de souffrance. Emmett n'accorda pas un regard à sa compagne et but avidement le sang épais et riche de l'ours, sous les yeux dorés de Rosalie.

Quand, enfin, il ne resta plus une goutte du liquide vital dans le corps de sa victime, Emmett daigna prêter attention à sa femme. Pour se prendre une gifle retentissante. Une gifle qui aurait pu tuer un homme normal. Mais Emmett n'était pas un homme normal. Il ne broncha pas et eut un sourire amusé.

- Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, idiot.

Puis elle tomba à genoux près de lui et l'embrassa.

La carcasse de l'ours servit de matelas. Assis contre la bête morte, Emmett tenait les hanches fines de Rosalie, la soulevant en rythme avan de la laisser retomber sur son sexe dressé. La jeune femme avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et l'embrassait avec passion. Ses seins se pressaient contre le torse viril et ses cheveux blonds se mélaient aux cheveux noirs. Leurs corps en sueur se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, leur peau claquaient à chaque contact. Rosalie rejetta la tête en arrière et poussa un long sifflement langoureux. Emmett finit par jouir en elle, et son râle d eplaisir aurait pu passer pour celui d'un ours.

Assis à l'arrière du pickup, Edward s'impatientait. Carlisle et Esmée ne disaient rien, et se contentaient d'attendre en se souriant. Jasper faisaient un duel d erapidité près d elui, tranquillement, enr iant aux éclats. Alice perdait, visiblement. Les yeux dorés d'Edward furent attirés par un mouvement d'air. Emmett et Rosalie emergèrent de la forêt, en se tenant par la main, un sourire bat et heureux étirant leurs lèvres. En lisant leurs pensées, edward détourna la tête et aurait rougi, si il l'avait pu. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Forks, Rosalie et Emmett ne cessaient de s'enbrasser et de se murmurer leur amour. Edward soupira devant tant de miévrerie.

- Il faudra recommencer, dit-il d'un ton morne.

**FIN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemon Tree - Alternative P. Vamp**

**Un Ange tombé du ciel**

La jeune femme s'assit tranquillement sur le rebord de la falaise. Elle balança ses jambes dans le vide sans fond qu'offrait la haute paroi rocheuse, comme une enfant. Elle souriait. Son visage était zébré de marques bleuâtres ou violacées. Mais elle souriait quand même. Ses mains, fines et pâles, caressaient son ventre rond. Elle sentit un petit coup, sous ses longs doigts et son sourire s'agrandit encore. « Oui, se dit Esmée, cet enfant est un ange tombédu ciel. »

Esmée courait. Tenant son bébé mort dans ses bras, son visage plus marqué encore que quelques mois plutôt, les vêtements tâchés de sang et le visage baigné de larmes. Elle courait, droit devant elle, sans s'arrêter. L'esprit évaporé et les yeux fixés sur les étoiles. Elle courait, encore, toujours. Et le sol s'esquiva.

Son instinct maternel ayant pris le dessus sur sa peur, Esmée serra le corps sans vie de son garçon contre son sein et pivota. La chute était vertigineuse et le rebord de la falaise avait déjà disparu depuis longtemps. Le choc fut terrible. Elle s'écrasa sur la roche rougie, son corps se brisa, ses os explosèrent et ses pumons implosèrent. Mais pas son coeur, ni son cerveau. Elle était assez consciente pour savoir que le cadavre de son fils n'avait subi aucuns dommages. Elle pleurait toujours. Son esprit évanoui et les yeux fixés sur les étoiles. Il sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de son être. Il voulait cette femme, aussi brisée fut-elle. Il prit alors une décision, la plus importe de sa vie. Tendrement, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva sans efforts. Puis l'air se troubla et il disparut. « Edward ne sera pas content, se dit-il, mais il devra faire avec ou bien partir. » Cette femme était un Ange tombé du ciel.

Etonnement, quand il vit Esmée et son fils, Edward ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre le bébé mort dans ses bras et de disparaître. Carlisle porta la mourrant dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit. Il posa doucement un baiser sur les lèvres détruites de la jeune femme avant de mordre la chair tendre qui cachait la carotide battante de sang d'Esmée. Ses crocs perçèrent la peau, puis la veine, e le liquide brûlant se déversa dans sa bouche. Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir, tétant le sang avec délice, puis s'écarta d'elle, la laissant aux portes entrouvertes de la Mort. Il mordit son poignet, s'ouvrant les veines, et le porta aux lèvres d'Esmée.

- Boit, mon amour.

Et elle but.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la douleur lançinante qui l'avait fait hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en déchire les cordes vocales avait disparu. Elle se redressa difficilement. Premier reflexe : inspirer une grande goulée d'air. Première constatation : Elle n'en avait absolument pas besoin. Son cri résonna dans toute la maisonnée.

Il fallut deux jours à Carlisle pour la calmer, et Edward dut même intervenir. Enfin, elle avait comprit. Mais elle appelait toujours son fils. Cela peina beaucoup Carlisle, elle n'avait pas oublié la fin de sa vie humaine visiblement. Il dut faire appelle à son sang-froid de médecin pour lui annonçer les faits : son fils était mort, et elle n'aurait jamais plus d'enfant. Elle ne comprit pas et sombra à nouveau dans la folie. Et Carlisle pleura. Et Edward aussi, voir son père dans cet état l'attristait énormément. Alors, Esmée s'éveilla. Elle avait perdu un fils, mais en avait trouvé un autre. Ainsi que son amour. Et Esmée sourit, enfin.

**FIN**

Ce recueil d'OS est un cadeau pour toi, ma Philomoon. Puisque tu les aimes tant...


End file.
